Outer Gods
The Outer Gods, as the name implies, are alien deities that emerged from outside existence, much like the Arkeans in the Relic of Light series. Physical Appearance Not unlike the Great Old Ones, the Outer Gods vary in shape and size. However, they are more eldritch in appearance. So much so, in fact, that it is said that their very existence defies the laws of nature and, perhaps, the universe itself. The Outer Gods have a similar trait; tentacles that can be used to grab and crush enemies. Abilities The Outer Gods have many powers exceeding that of average aliens and gods. They are nigh-omnipotent, so not only are they able to control cosmic elements on a much greater scale, they can do as much as bend time, space, or reality itself. Some can shapeshift and others possess insane telekinetic power. Nyarlathotep is the only one who knows Eldritch magic. Only the Arkeans surpass the Outer Gods in terms of power. The Outer Gods are also said to have an unnatural presence, which makes stealth all but impossible for them. Giant Form Just like the Great Old Ones, the Outer Gods can take on a Giant Form, which is said to be their true appearance. The size ranges from 500 feet to being as large as a galaxy. Only Yog-Sothoth is as large as the universe itself. Notable Outer Gods * Azathoth: The Nuclear Chaos * Nyarlathotep: The Chaos King * The Nameless Mist * The Unnamed Darkness * Shub-Niggurath: The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young * Yog-Sothoth: The One-in-All Known Rivals * 'Arkeans-' The Outer Gods were only the second species to emerge from outside existence, as they had appeared millions of years after the Arkeans had created the entire universe. They sought to rule over the creation of the latter species, thus sparking an ages-long rivalry between them. Eventually, the Outer Gods were sealed in a dimensional pocket known as the Twilight Zone, remaining there until the destruction of planet Arkea and its inhabitants. * 'Deities-' The gods rarely, if ever, encounter an Outer God, as the latter species' power far surpasses that of the Great Old Ones. However, it goes without saying that a deity would hardly stand a chance against an Outer God in combat. Known Allies * 'Great Old Ones-' The Outer Gods are worshiped by the Great Old Ones. Sometimes this loyalty results in an Outer God and a Great Old One mating with each other and giving birth to offspring. Both species have a single goal in mind; to dominate the universe forever. Trivia * The Outer Gods are loosely based on the same species created by H.P. Lovecraft. However, the ''Relic of Light ''incarnations of the species is more intelligent than the original (excluding Azathoth). * Just like the original incarnation, the ''Relic of Light ''incarnation of Azathoth is omninescient. One notable difference between the two is that the latter is able to change shape and use his limitless raw power to kill. Category:Alien Species Category:Primordial Beings